Pain of the Sword v20
by Fino
Summary: It's back and better than ever ladies and gents. Demons from an ancient time come to harm are loved ones. Mia is caught up in a storm of her past and her heart. She must chose the road on which to follow or all could be lost.
1. Chapter 1

Ladies and Gentlemen...  
  
It is my most honorable experience to present to you all this lovely hour...  
  
A not so new, but most definitely improved version...  
  
So gather round children and listen to my plea...  
  
For true love was silenced...  
  
And so must we...  
  
Okay so it sort of rhymed, but that's not the point.   
  
With the help of my cousin, we broke this story up and rewrote a bunch of stuff.  
  
So now I give to you all...  
  
Pain of The Sword v2.0  
  
Disclaimer: I have tons of these started, but this is the only one that's worth reading so far. I don't own the Ronins, I own nothing except my horse and I'm striving with her. I'm poor. The only thing I get out of these stories is happiness. Have fun, tell me if I need to revise something, or if you think something would be kewl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Guy's I'm gone." Mia yelled into the living room and grabbed her bag.  
  
"Okay, bye." She heard Kento murmer between bits of his sandwich.  
  
"You guys sure you don't want to come a long?" Mia asked slipping on her coat as she opened to door.  
  
"You go and have fun." Ryo said from the couch.  
  
"Right." Mia said as she shut the door. Slowly she walked up to the car waiting in the snow.  
  
"Hey Mia. Look a little cold." The man in the sports car said.  
  
"Yep, it's pretty cold out there." She crawled into the set next to the blond.  
  
"Your friends not coming?" He asked looking back at the front door.  
  
"No. They didn't want to come." She murmured the last few words and hung her head.  
  
"Hey don't feel down babe." He said tilting her chin up and meet her eyes.  
  
"Hmm." She smiled up at him. Her green eyes sparkled up at his blue ones.  
  
"Here." He pulled a red rose out off his coat.  
  
"Ah that's sweet. Thank you." Mia smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
*********   
  
"Good luck Mia." A girl whispered from behind her. Mia smiled as the orchestra began to play.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Mia smile grew and the lights dimmed. Slowly she slid onto the stage and the lights shot on as the music grew.   
  
She stretched her body to the limit, bending, jumping, and twirling all in toe shoes. She could feel the pain in her toes as she went into the splits. She laid down and the lights dimmed.   
  
A silent figure crept up behind her and slid her up on their leg. The lights flashed on and fast music started, sending Mia spiraling in all direction. Her heart raced as she felt pure adrenalin run through her body.  
  
Mia jumped and landed on her feet then lifted one leg up and held it to the side of her body and the blond figure slide behind her and bent her backwards.   
  
Mia released the leg she held and wrapped it around his body as the music came to a stop.  
  
The audience stood as the curtain dropped and clapped.  
  
"That was beautiful Mia." Her partner whispered into her ear. Mia smiled up at him as they walked to their dressing rooms.  
  
"Thank you Terry, you weren't to bad yourself." She play punched his shoulder.  
  
"How kind milady." Terry bowed.   
  
Mia turned to walk into her dressing room.  
  
"Um Mia?" Terry asked from his door.  
  
"Yes?" Mia turned to look at him.  
  
"Um would you like to maybe come to my house for, um dinner." He gave her a sheepish smile and ran a hand through his sweaty hair.  
  
"I would love that. Let me get changed and I'll be right out."  
  
*******  
  
"Here we are." Terry announced opening the door to his apartment. He flipped the lights on and Mia walked in.  
  
"Where's Toby?" Mia asked taking her coat off and laying it on the couch.  
  
"He's probably in the bedroom asleep, lazy thing." Terry shook his head.  
  
Mia gave a slight giggle, "So what's for dinner?" She asked throwing herself on the couch.  
  
"Well what do you think about pizza." Terry leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen and watched her.  
  
"Ah first class cuisine. I feel so special." Mia said sarcastically, then smiled up at him.  
  
"Oh really." Terry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Real- AH!" Mia screeched as Terry jumped on top of her. Terry began his grave assault on Mia, tickling her.   
  
Mia laughed till tears filled her eyes. Terry's hands made there way across her body. His hand became gentler and his touches turned into caresses.  
  
Mia bit her lip as Terry began to nip at her neck. He looked into her green eyes and kissed her lips. Mia whimpered in pleasure and opened her mouth to him.  
  
Terry began to unbutton her shirt, reviling her velvety breasts, which were covered by a lacy yellow bra. Terry sighed at her beauty. He would be the first to admit that she wasn't the best looking thing on the planet, but she had passion that held his heart.   
  
With a single swipe he held Mia in his arms and made his way to his room.   
  
"Toby off." Terry scolded the large Irish wolfhound. The dog rolled over on it's back and looked at them innocently. Mia giggled at the large dog.  
  
"Oh let him stay Terry." Mia begged looking up into Terry's eyes.  
  
"But Mia." He whined.  
  
"Fine. Toby off." Mia commanded the dog and he obeyed.  
  
"Good now were was I?" Terry placed Mia on the bed and kissed her.  
  
*********  
  
"Man Mia sure is out late." Kento said looking at the clock, 12:12.  
  
"Yah she is." Ryo agreed looking at the phone waiting for a call.  
  
"She's probably having a good time." Sage said from the couch.  
  
"I guess your right." Ryo sighed. 'Why hasn't she called?'  
  
Cye stood in the kitchen and watched helplessly as White Blaze went into spasms while he slept.  
  
White Blaze's vision's filled with passion. Pictures of a woman with auburn hair swinging it around as her body rocked. Hands ran across her nude body in pure infatuation. She thrashed in the sheets with her glorious mane trickling around her like a halo.  
  
Her body, in what seemed like a shameful act, calling and posing for fervor.  
  
It hurt him to watch this. Even though the two lovers were enjoying themselves, it hurt.  
  
White Blaze never got a good look at the woman's face, but it felt like he knew her.  
  
"Who are you pretty thing?" White Blaze whispered in his mind.  
  
A flash shot out at him and a swift image went through his head.  
  
White Blaze shot up off the kitchen floor. 'So it starts.' He growled.  
  
Kento yawned at the old reruns on TV, "Man is it just me or is it kind of cold in here?" He asked wrapping his arms around his body.  
  
"Yah it is rather chilly." Sage said checking the thermostat.  
  
White Blaze bellowed out a loud cry as the windows busted in. A low, but bursting hum filled the house. The boys covered their ears in pain, a pain that seemed to crawl up the spin and slowly seep into the mind.  
  
White Blaze paced in front of the boys as a shady smolder appeared just a few feet away.  
  
"Hello old friend." A voice crept into the room from the smoke.  
  
"Yes indeed. It has been awhile I must agree." Another one spoke up.  
  
White Blaze relaxed and, what seemed to the guys, gave a chuckle.  
  
This is already looking tons better don't yah think?  
  
Oh well, I tried.  
  
Talk to me peeps...  
  
Stallion_dragon_heart15@hotmail.com 


	2. Chapter 2

Pain of the Sword v2.0  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I have tones of these started, but this is the only one that's worth reading so far. I don't own the Ronins, I own nothing cept my horse and I'm striving with her. I'm poor. The only thing I get out of these stories is happiness. Have fun, tell me if I need to revise something, or if you think something would be kewl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's going on?" Kento asked rubbing his ears.  
  
"So they're the ones?" A figure dressed in green and carrying a long saber appeared out of the smoke. The man raised an eyebrow in skepticism at the group of warriors.  
  
"And who might you be?" Asked Ryo standing up.  
  
"My name would be Itachi." He bowed for them, allowing his sandy blond hair to fall into his face.  
  
"And I am Soyokaze." A man clad in blue leather pants appeared before them.   
  
"No you two are highly rude." Two more men appeared at their side.  
  
"Jay, pleasures all mine." The tall man smirked at them. He placed his hand on the well-tanned skin hidden under his ginger vest.  
  
"I would be Atsui." The shorter man bowed to one knee then shot up in one fluid motion. As Atsui raised the sash he wore around his shoulder and chest swished at the bottom of his him-less pants.  
  
The Ronins looked at the four men in questioning, then down at White Blaze for answers.  
  
"I do believe we have something you would like old friend." Soyokaze declared pulling a soft pouch off his belt.  
  
White Blaze's eyes opened wide and he licked his lips.  
  
"Here it is your majesty." Itachi smiled at the tiger and handed him the small bag.  
  
************  
  
Mia was awakened by the slobbery kisses of a very deprived dog.   
  
"All right boy, I'm up." She patted Toby's head gently. Mia set up and looked over at the clock on the nightstand, 6:49. With a sigh she snuggled back into the covers and closed her eyes.  
  
Mia was awakened again when the curtains of the balcony were thrown open and the bright sunlight poured out onto her face. She moaned in protest and pulled the covers over her head.  
  
"Come on Mia you've slept long enough." Terry called at her. A muffled 'no' was his only reply. Terry just shook his head, "Fine. If you're going to be stubborn I'll just have to get you out of that bed." He growled and jumped onto the bed. Mia squealed as he dug her out of the warm covers and pinned her to the bed.   
  
"I give!" Mia laughed as Terry tickled her.  
  
"Really?" He whispered huskily into her ear.  
  
"Uh huh." Mia bit her lip and nodded girlishly.   
  
"That's good." Terry grinned at her and began to trail light kisses from her lips down to the hollow of her neck. Mia giggled as he nipped at her neck.  
  
"Yep real good." Mia smiled and Toby jumped on the bed.  
  
"Ah Toby!" Terry bellowed at the large puppy.  
  
"Oh Terry he just want some loven' too." Mia smiled and gave the dog a big hug.  
  
"I swear that dog gets more affection than I do." Terry pouted and climbed off the bed.  
  
"Hey Toby, Terry's jealous of you." Mia kissed the big dog on the head.  
  
"I am not!" He yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"Come on boy." Mia climbed off the bed and grabbed the robe on the chair. Toby followed her into the warm kitchen.  
  
Terry was standing in front of the stove cooking eggs. Mia walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"Hungry love?" Terry asked. Mia nuzzled her head into the back of his neck. "I'll take that as a yes." He smiled and flipped the eggs onto a plate.  
  
"Thank you." She smiled happily taking the plate from him.  
  
"Oh you don't get off that easily." Terry grabbed her around the waist and placed her on the countertop.  
  
"And what my I ask is good payment?" Mia threw her head to the side and smiled.  
  
Terry dipped his head down and nibbled at her neck. Mia wrapped her legs around his lower chest and squeezed.   
  
"Have I ever told you how much I love your legs? There so strong and long." He ran his hands up and down her legs in appreciation.  
  
"Thousands of times dear." She nuzzled her head into his neck.  
  
Terry rubbed her back effortlessly humming in her ear. Mia giggled as his breath tickled her ear.  
  
"May I have this dance?" He whispered in her ear, placing Mia back on the floor  
  
"I would love to, but where's the mus-" Terry cut her off with a kiss and started humming a bit louder.   
  
Terry took one of Mia's hands in his and wrapped the other around her waist while Mia placed hers on his shoulder. Slowly they began to sway to the music Terry was creating. Gradually their steps became more professional and they waltzed around the kitchen.  
  
Dipping and twirling, Mia laughed happily in her lover's arms.  
  
Terry slowed the dancing down, dancing in box circles. He bent down and tucked his head underneath her chin.  
  
"Mia." He whispered.  
  
"Hum?" Mia stroked his hair with her eyes closed. Raising his head to her ear, he nibbled at it.  
  
"Marry me?" Mia's eyes snapped open and looked into his crystal blue eyes in amazement.  
  
"Wh-what?"   
  
"Please be my wife Mia." Terry took her hand in his and placed a thin gold ban with a bloodstone surrounded by small sapphires.  
  
"Oh Terry its so beautiful. I had read in books that it would be like this, but I never thought it would happen to me." Tear fell from her eyes.  
  
"I love you Mia and will do anything for you. You will always have my heart Mia. Please...say you'll be mine." Hope and love laced his eyes as he looked down at her.  
  
"I will!" Mia jumped into his arms kissing him all over, "I will! I will! I will so much!" Mia yelled as Terry hugged her. Toby barked and jumped around them.  
  
**************  
  
Kento heard the red Viper roar up the driveway.  
  
"Someone's here!" He bellowed up the stairs.  
  
"Who?" Rowen asked walking down the steps buttoning his shirt.  
  
"Don't know." Kento shrugged opening the door and walking outside.   
  
"Hi guys." Mia stepped out of the car, her face glowing.  
  
"Where have you been?!" Both men yelled running out to her.  
  
Mia turned back to the car and waved to the driver. With a roar of the great engine, the driver was off.  
  
"We've been pacing all night long worrying about you." Rowen scolded her as they walked in.  
  
"Oh how sweet." She sighed, still not removing the silly giddy look from her face.  
  
"Mia!" Ryo yelled at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Hum?" She looked up at him eyes sparkling.  
  
"Were have you been all night?!" He ran down the steps and shook her shoulders.  
  
"Were have I been all night? I was at the performance which you all didn't want to attend." Mia scolded back.  
  
"Why didn't you come back home?" Ryo still not letting his temper simmer.  
  
"I don't have to tell you were I was all night. Its my own business!" She yelled at him.  
  
"What's all the screaming about?" Sage asked at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Mia- I'd like to know as well." Rowen crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"What is with you guys? I was having a perfect morning till this." She huffed.  
  
"Well we didn't." Kento pointed out.  
  
"Grrrr! CAN"T I HAVE SEX WITH MY BOYFRIEND AND NOT HAVE TO TELL YOU!" Mia shouted at them.  
  
Four jaws dropped to the floor. Eyes popped out and eyebrows rose.  
  
Mia's chest heaved from her screaming.   
  
"Oh morning Mia. Good to see you back home. Did you have fun at the performance?" Cye walked in the house and Mia smiled and nodded at him.   
  
"Yes very much thank you."  
  
"That's good... My word that is a beautiful... engagement ring!" Cye gasped and walked up to Mia taking her hand.  
  
"Thank you. Terry proposed to me this morning." Mia smiled.  
  
"After you slept with him." Ryo murmured. Cye and Mia both shot him a look.  
  
"Congrates." Rowen said with a hint of depression, which Mia didn't pick up.  
  
"Yah hope you have a happy life together." Sage didn't smile.  
  
Ryo nodded and walked off.  
  
"Wow! Sweet-does this mean we're going to have kids running around here?" Kento began to jump up and down.  
  
"Well I hadn't planed on one so soon." Mia smiled at the thought of having Terry's children.  
  
"When's the date set?" Rowen asked setting down on the steps.  
  
"Well were thinking about in the early spring, March maybe." Mia gave a sure nod of her head.  
  
"I want to be an uncle." Kento pouted.  
  
"Yes Mia it would be nice to have little ones running around the mansion." Cye smirked as Mia's face went pale.   
  
'These guys really want me to have kids.' Mia thought looking at all the hopeful looks the boys were giving her.  
  
"What's all the commotion down here?" A man voice echoed from the balcony that Mia didn't recognize.  
  
Please I beg you!!! Tell me what you think!!!!!! * Falls on knees and crawls begging and pouting *  
  
Yep so much prettier... 


	3. Chapter 3

Pain Of The Sword v2.0  
  
Chapter 3  
  
-Lady Dragon Heart  
  
Disclaimer: I have tones of these started, but this is the only one that's worth reading so far. I don't own the Ronins, I own nothing cept my horse and I'm striving with her. I'm poor. The only thing I get out of these stories is happiness. Have fun, tell me if I need to revise something, or if you think something would be kewl.  
  
_______________________________________________-  
  
"Who's that?" Mia asked looking up the stairs at the man leaning against the railing.  
  
"Ouch." Itachi whistled down at Mia who blushed, "Did I hear someone mention sex?" He slid down the banister and grabbed Mia's hand for a kiss.  
  
"Itachi let go of her." Sage scolded the tall man as he wrapped his arms around Mia's waist.  
  
"Um, excuse me what's going on?" Mia asked looking up confused at the guys as this Itachi dude dipped her and wouldn't bring her back up.  
  
"Mia this is Itachi." Sage murmured.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine dear lady." Itachi pulled her back up and released her.  
  
"Um, guys what's going on?" Mia asked looking up at the three other men standing against the banister.  
  
"Mia you might want to set down." Rowen instructed.  
  
Mia took a set on the couch waiting for an explanation.  
  
"You see these four gentlemen are known as the Guardians of Life." Sage set down next to her. Mia looked at him confused.  
  
"They were given the duty, by Harial, to find several lost artifacts that could bring his power as well as his body back to its original status." Ryo came out of the kitchen.  
  
"For thousands of years they have been searching for these artifacts. They have successfully collected five. There are two more artifacts to go though."  
  
"To make it short and sweet we have to kill a person to get one of them. According to our '6th since' it is located somewhere near." Soyokaze said appearing beside her.  
  
Mia looked up at the man that kneeled beside her. His feathery white hair fell across his face in smooth strands.  
  
"We would like to check and see if you are a holder." Soyokaze touched her hand in sympathy, "We have already checked the Ronins. There is nothing to worry about. You most likely don't hold it anyway." He smiled reassuringly at her.  
  
"Um...I guess." Mia said a little timidly.   
  
"Please come with us." Another man appeared at her side. He was tall and well tanned.  
  
Slowly the two men led Mia up the stairs and into a dark room.  
  
"Good luck." The tall man smiled at her.  
  
"Wait where are you going..." Mia trailed off as they shut the door.  
  
"Mia, do not be afraid. Please come." A deep yet soft voice sounded behind her. Turning around she noticed an outline against the pulled curtains.  
  
"I know that voice..." Mia trailed off as she stepped closer, "Harial." She whispered softly.  
  
"Yes child. It is I." The voice softened. Stepping out of the shadows he reached out and touched her hair. Looking up Mia's green eyes flashed a bright yellow jade in his sweet brown ones.  
  
Harial wrapped his hands in her hair as she buried hers in his silk black strands.  
  
"I have missed you." Mia's voice went a bit higher.   
  
"As I you." He nudged her cheek with his own, "Have you kept it safe dear." Harial pulled her closer to his body.  
  
"Yes my lord." Mia whispered into his chest.  
  
"That is good." He smiled down at her, "Mia?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"What is this I hear of you getting married?" He smiled down at her.  
  
Mia smiled and the normal color came back to her eyes, "Yes, to Terry MacLean."  
  
"That's the boy with the big dog right?" Harial asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes that would be him." Mia smiled.  
  
"Harial?" A voice cried from outside the door.  
  
"Yes Jay?"  
  
"There is a small boy down stairs demanding to see Mia and White Blaze." The voice held a bit of mockery at the White Blaze part. Mia smiled as she walked to the door.  
  
"He should be told. Not the Ronins or the those idiots you call Guardians." Mia, eyes fading back to their original color, opened the door and walked out.  
  
Down stairs Mia calmed Yuli and reassured him that White Blaze was safe.  
  
"Come into the kitchen Yuli. I'll make you some cookies." Mia smiled down at the young man that stood before her. He had grown. He now stood at her breast.  
  
"Alright." The 12 year old sulked into the kitchen.  
  
"Mia can I have some cookies too?" A pleading Kento followed them into the kitchen.  
  
"Was she clear?" Atsui whispered into Harial's ear. Harial looked into Atsui's eyes and nodded.  
  
"Do not worry so much young Ronins, she is fine, you all are." Harial smiled at the sulking Ronins.  
  
"I guess all we have to worry about now is Mia getting married." Ryo smiled at his friends who nodded very franticly to show their agreement.  
  
"Mia your getting married?" Yuli asked from the kitchen.  
  
Mia smiled at the boy setting at the table, "Yes Yuli I am."  
  
"To who? One of the Ronins?" Everyone stopped moving.  
  
"No Yuli. You remember Terry don't you, from the dance studio?" Yuli nodded, "Well that's who I'm going to marry." Mia grinned at him while she stirred up the last of the batter.  
  
"He has the big dog, Toby. I like Toby." Yuli gave her a stout nod. Mia shook her head at the mention of the big dog.  
  
"So is he going to move in here?" Ryo asked pouring a cup a coffee.  
  
"I guess so. We haven't really talked about it much."  
  
"Oh." Ryo nodded of in another world.  
  
"Yuli the cookies won't be done for sometime. Why don't you go up to the man right there," Mia pointed to Harial, "And ask him to tell you a story."   
  
"Okay." Yuli walked over to Harial and asked him to tell him a story. Harial looked over at Mia who smiled back at him. Harial just rolled his eyes.  
  
"What do you wish to hear of young sire?" Harial took at seat on the steps and Yuli plopped down beside him.  
  
"Um...How 'bout magic and swords, I like swords." Yuli smiled at Harial who in turn smiled back.  
  
"Lets see then... Oh how about the lovely and powerful, Lady Menai  
  
"There were girl warriors?" Yuli gave him a skeptical look.  
  
"Yes. You see when the husband died in some countries the women were forced to fight for their homes. And this is a grand story of how powerful they could be. Listen closely though, for you just might miss something." Harial smiled at Yuli and noticed that he was gathering an audience, "Long ago in a land far from here a house lay back in the deep woods of giant fur trees. A family of eight lived in this small wooden house protected by the lush growth. A husband came back with a large buck from his hunt and was met by his beautiful wife. Six small children ran from the woods and climbed down from the tree to hug their much-loved father.  
  
"At dinner that night thunder was heard, but there was not a cloud in the sky. The husband walked out of the house and was greeted by seven riders on large horses.  
  
'A message from the high priest, all must fight.' One told him. They handed him a message and then were of in the cloud of smoke from which they came.  
  
'I must go to Avalanche Menai. War has broken out between to two houses. I must fight for our home, our land, and...' He looked down at the children and smiled, 'And for the ones I love dearly.'  
  
'If you must, then go. I will wait for you always love.' Menai kissed him on the forehead and took the children off to bed. During the night, man and wife repeated what had brought them together in the first place.  
  
"In the morning the father left heading west for Avalanche. Slowly, time passed and as the war was fought below the family felt nothing, till one day when the wife was a good six months with child a rider came to the house covered in blood and carrying a message.  
  
'Stay the night and let your horse rest.' Menai offered the rider, but he refused. Opening the letter it was from her husband he wished to be with them right now. He wrote to her how he pined for her and his children. To watch the sunrise and set, bathe in the cool springs of the mountain. Menai cried herself to sleep every night after that wishing he would come home.  
  
"Soon simple months turned into years. The children were growing up fast--and without a father. At the dinner table a knock startled them. Again a messenger stood at the door.   
  
'Lady Menai.' He bowed and handed her a large satchel. With that he left. As she opened the bag tears filled her eyes it was her husband's armor and sword. The morning lasted over two years. She would barley eat or sleep, just cry. The children, feeling their mother's grief, helped much around the house with the cooking and cleaning.   
  
'Menai!' A feminine cry came from her door. Opening it Menai saw a women bleeding at her doorstep.  
  
'Marling! What has happened!' Menai helped the women set at the table.  
  
'Radars coming up the east bank." Marling huffed.  
  
'No!' Menai stood up and a force over took her. None know what it was, but it seemed to possess her. Running upstairs where she slept, Menai pulled out an object wrapped in a blood crimson material. Untying the golden sash she pulled out two swords that sang as they cut through the air. The handles were made of a colorless ivory that reflected the suns light for miles. A scene of a fierce battle was carved into the hard material of the sheaths. The blades had strange engravings wrapped around them. The blades were not straight though, to easy to pull out. No, these blades thinned in width as you went down then fanned back out and into a diamond that could pierce a dragon's heart.  
  
"Quickly she ran down the steps and out the door yelling to her children to lock the door and if they see horses hid in the forest. Jumping on to the large black horse, she road eastward searching for her prey." Harial stopped there.  
  
"Why did you stop?" Kento asked leaning over the armrest of the couch.  
  
"My throat is parched. Mia be a dear and fetch me a glass of water." Harial smiled at the women standing in the kitchen doorway.  
  
"Here you go." Mia smiled and handed him a glass of water.  
  
"Now were was I?" Harial asked looking down at Yuli.  
  
"That part where Menai went riding out to find the troops." Yuli reminded him.  
  
"Think you my dear boy," Harial smiled at him, "Yes, Menai rode off searching for her prey. Later that night Menai ran across a brook that trickled down into a valley. Down in the valley lay the sleeping troops that had slaughtered a village, keeping some of the women for their own entertainment. She looked down on them in disgust. So this is the army that belonged to the man that had killed her husband. Turning her horse, she slid into the woods and followed the stream along to the bottom of the valley. Silently Menai slithered up to the camp, taking out a small dagger and placing it smoothly into one of the guards necks' before he could utter a word. Menai turned her attention to one of the tents were soft screams came from. Throwing back the tent flap she found a solider..." Harial paused and looked over at Yuli, "Being very mean to a young women. The women saw Menai and gasped causing the solider to turn around right onto the blade of her sword. Motioning for the women to be quite, Menai sneaked across to the next tent, then the next, waking those up who were asleep so they might have at least a chance.   
  
"The sun began to rise and Menai creped back into the woods. Only about half the men were alive including the colonel. Jumping out of there tents, they ran to the other tents.  
  
"There dead!' one solider yelled as he ran franticly back to his tent to get his armor and sword.  
  
"Menai stepped out of the woods her swords catching the sun's, her eyes glowed a deep yellow and her mind went blank.  
  
"Hatred and anger filled Menai's head and she fell, fell into a darkness. The sword began to hum as all light faded away. Closing her eye, Menai aloud the darkness to envelop her slowly as evil seeped into her soul. Silent voice's called to her in mournful tones, 'Stop this...you must fight'   
  
'Menai strained to hear the words, 'Please child fight it...you must fight it...fight it for your children...' Menai cried out as the blackness ripped at her body, 'FIGHT!' the voice screamed to her over and over again.  
  
"Tears ran down her face...she was alone her mind told her, alone and cold...so cold... 'I am with you my dear...please fight it.' Menai felt a warm hand touch her shoulder. Opening her eyes she expected to see darkness, but was met by a pair of deep blue eyes. Jumping back she looked around finding that she was standing in the midst of a barren wasteland.  
  
" 'Where am I?' The sun seemed so close to were she stood.  
  
" 'We are in a place of death, a graveyard.' The man motioned with his hand to the burnt land.  
  
" ' What happened?'   
  
" 'You, is what happened. You let your heart fill up with the hatred you felt for the men that killed your husband. This is what you must not accomplish.' He whispered.  
  
" 'I did this... with my hatred?' Tears fell from her eyes, 'This was my home... and I destroyed it...'  
  
" 'You can stop this from happening...'  
  
" 'How?' Menai looked at the man. He held out his hand and looked at her in return.  
  
" 'Take my hand.' Slowly Menai placed her hand in his.  
  
  
  
"The darkness that had once surrounded Menai burst open and she woke up in a large futon.   
  
"Shocked, Menai jumped out of the bed and ran to the door only to find out she wore nothing. Looking around franticly she found a silk robe and put it on. A knock on the door startled her. Jumping around a man walked into the room.  
  
" 'Breakfast." He motioned to the tray he brought in.  
  
" 'You...you're the man from my dream... at least I think it was a dream.' The man motioned for her to set down and she obeyed.   
  
" 'Yes I was the man, but it was no dream. Please eat. After you have finished we will start your training Menai.'   
  
" 'You know my name yet I do not know yours.' Menai slowly nibbled at the food.  
  
" 'You may call me' " Harial paused for a moment to think... "Hardny." Harial smiled over at Mia as the oven alarm went off. "I shall finish this story later, a shorter version maybe for this is a long story that still has no ending." Harial stood up and motioned for Yuli to proceed to the kitchen were Mia was pulling the warm cookies out of the oven.  
  
"Will you finish the story please?" Yuli pleaded with him.  
  
Harial bit into one of the warm cookies, "Later child, I wish to enjoy these delicious cookies."  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Woo-hoo!!! (Jumps up into the air in excitement)  
  
There you have it ladies and gents. 


	4. Chapter 4

Important:  
  
*This part is going to have like two parts going on at once like Harial is going to be telling the story and while he's doing that Mia and Terry are doing there thing  
  
... But I'm not going to tell you what that thing is...  
  
Anyway to so you the different I'm going to put a little (~*~*~*~) thingy to separate them*  
  
There is a rape scene, but you can't really tell what's happening cause they're talking...you'll see what I mean when you get there.  
  
Get it?...  
  
Got it?...  
  
Good....  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
-Lady Dragon Heart  
  
Declaimer- I don't own the Ronin Warriors...if I did I wouldn't be writing this I would be doing another series... (I do own Terry though and the four guardian dudes)  
  
Pain of the Sword v2.0  
  
Chapter 4-rapture of the heart   
  
________________________________________________  
  
"You're going to bug me about this all day long aren't you?" Harial asked looking down at Yuli.  
  
"Yep." Yuli nodded up at him then smiled evilly.  
  
"I don't think I like that look." Harial took a seat on the couch.  
  
"Then finish it" Yuli pleaded.  
  
"I'm afraid I can not finish it for it has no ending as I have told you." Harial sighed.  
  
"Well you could tell us what has happened so far." Kento smirked leaning back in the armchair.   
  
"Do you all want me to finish telling the story as it is?" Harial looked around at the boy who all wore eager faces, "Very well then... Well Menai ate breakfast with Hardny. Afterwards Harndy took Menai into a large outdoor arena that was made of wood and set in the middle of a lavish garden. There her training began.   
  
"Menai learned how to weld the swords that she held without being consumed by their power. This was a long and exhausting exercise since Menai soul was prone to hatred and sadness. Hardny had warned her never ever let them control her, for if they did... the unreal would become reality. Menai took him very seriously when he spoke of the swords' power for she had felt the power and had a large scar stretching from her left wrist all the way to her shoulder blade as proof.  
  
"War raged in Menai's country, but she could do nothing but watch and wait. One day when Menai was meditating-- " The doorbell cut off Harial.  
  
"I'll be back in a little while guys." Mia walked out of the kitchen grabbing her coat.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ryo asked from his set on the steps.  
  
"Terry is taking me out to dinner. See you around 10." Mia waved walking out of the house and hopping into the car with Terry.  
  
"She didn't stay very long." Sage huffed.  
  
"Please continue Harial." Cye motioned.  
  
"Right... Well Menai trained long and hard learning how to control the swords so that she was not over taken again. Hardny had told her that even the slightest bit of anger would cause them to burn with lust and power.  
  
"One day Hardny snuck up from behind Menai, Who was peacefully meditating, and grabbed her around the neck. Menai in return grabbed his arm and throw him over her shoulder.  
  
"Why so tense?" Hardny asked her.  
  
"I just don't feel like playing around to day. I feel more like resting." Menai opened one eye and looked down at the man below her with his black hair spread across the wooden floor. The pants he wore hung low around his hips and showed of his lean muscles causing Menai to blush. Smiling Hardny stood, picked Menai up, and threw her over his shoulder.  
  
"Hardny put me down!" Menai commanded him hitting his back repeatedly.   
  
"Not yet Menai. You've been so up tight the past few days that I'm starting to worry. So close that trap of yours' and stop moving 'cause I'm not going to put you down." Menai huffed and allowed him to carry her off into the garden were the waterfall was. Hardny heaved Menai up and tossed her right into the cold water.  
  
"You can bet that Menai was pretty mad about it, but the anger was surpassed by confusion when Hardny jumped in, caught her in his arms and kissed her.  
  
"I know I can never replace Terry, Love, but at least let me try." Hardny whispered into her ear as he planted kisses all over her face.  
  
"Hardny...I...I just can't. Please understand." Menai let tears fall from her face and Hardny kissed and licked them up.  
  
"It's hard, but believe me, I don't want to replace him, that is the one thing I would never do." Harndy hugged her closer to his chest. Looking down into her eyes that were stained with red from the tears.  
  
"It...it..." Hardny didn't let her finish before he kissed her. Menai wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"That's better." He smiled against her lips.  
  
"She had sex with Hardny? But I thought this was suppose to be a fighting story not some romance." Yuli huffed crossing his arms over his chest.   
  
"Oh fine I'll get to the point, and no they didn't have sex." Harial sighed, "A storm came over the house breaking the peaceful tranquility. Menai was having nightmares of her children all grown up dying."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Did you enjoy your supper?" Terry asked taking Mia's hand in his across the candle lit table.  
  
"Delicious, thank you." Mia smiled taking his hand and rubbing it against her cheek. Terry held an evil gleam in his eye that Mia did not see.  
  
"I'm glad. Would you like to go to my place?"   
  
"I don't know. The guys were upset when I didn't call last time.  
  
"So call them." He pulled her hand to his lips and laid a soft kiss on it.  
  
Mia smiled, "Why not. I'll call them when we get there."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hardny tried to comfort her, but he could do nothing for her. Slowly she fell into a depression and one night she set out with Hardny following close behind. She searched for days only finding her way to the ocean.  
  
"Where is he!" Menai grabbed Hardny by the collar yelling in his face.  
  
"Now you decide to ask me." Hardny smirked.  
  
"Don't give me your crap, just tell me!" Tears streamed from her eyes.  
  
"Hari...Hardny smoothed her hair down, "Close your eyes Love." Hardny took her hands as she closed her eyes. Reopening them she found herself in a heavily vegetated forest.  
  
"Where are we?" Menai looked around not recognizing anything.  
  
"We are here, and here is where." Hardny smirked at her; he liked making her nose scrunch up.  
  
"Hoof-beats and screams could be heard in the distance. Both looked up and Menai took off running in the direction of the noise. Hardny ran after her in fear of her life.  
  
When Menai reached the edge of the woods she came to and abrupt halt. Looking around she found herself in an old, bloodied battlefield. Rocks and dirt covered the once green hill and blood from the recent battle seeped into the clear stream, turning it a disturbed red.  
  
Hardny stop beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"What happened?" Menai turned to him, "This is my home...how could this have happened?" Menai looked over the field and tears filled her eyes.  
  
"It happened slowly while I was training you. Tanoshii took over a few years after you left. He took and broke apart towns and cities one at a time, taking his time." Hardny motioned with his hand out over the land to make his point.  
  
"What kind of creature is he?!" Menai yelled eyes turning more yellow by the second. Hardny slap her across the face.  
  
"Have you forgotten every thing I have taught you wench?!" He slapped her again to make his point.  
  
Menai turned solemn and began to cry some more. Hardny hushed her when he heard the fighting coming closer to them.  
  
"Stand your ground Menai, and remember, no hatred." Hardny said to her drawing his saber.  
  
"I'll do my best."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Terry kissed Mia fiercely when they entered the apartment. Slamming the door behind him and pushed Mia through the kitchen, past the living room and into the bedroom.  
  
Toby stood up on his hunches and growled at Terry. Terry pulled his lips away from a kind of frantic Mia and looked the dog in the eyes. His eyes turned a clear blue and seemed too radiate something out to the dog. Toby whimpered but did not stand down.  
  
Terry growled in anger and Toby went flying out the glass window doors of the balcony.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"A group of Tanoshii's soldiers appeared before them baring their weapons.  
  
"Who might you be?" They growled at Menai and Hardny.  
  
"Your death wish." Hardny whispered into the wind and before the soldiers could even think they were engulfed in flames.  
  
The soldiers screamed and rolled around on the ground to try and put out the fire that Hardny had them clocked in.  
  
"I didn't know you could do that!" Menai looked up at him wide eyed as Hardny released the warriors.  
  
"More come we must hurry over that hill and into those woods to get to the castle." He motioned for her to follow him away from the burning men.  
  
"The two of them ran, ran as fast as they could over the hill and down deep into the woods. There they found rest under a thick pile of brush.  
  
"Darkness fell soon and the a troop of soldiers crept into the woods in search of Menai and Hardny.  
  
"You didn't let me fight last time Hardny, I wish to get some work in when I meet this Tanoshii character." Menai humped down against some tree roots.  
  
"I'm sorry my dear, but I didn't want you to have to mess with such weak minded men. Now shush! The troops are coming nearer." Hardny sunk down into the bushes as the troops swept by looking for them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Terry stop this!" Mia yelled trying to push him off and go see if Toby was okay.  
  
Terry backhanded her across the face, "Shut up! It would make this a lot easier if you wouldn't squirm so much." Terry growled ripping the front of her blouse as he threw her down on the bed.  
  
"Terry!" Mia screamed in his ear, "What has gotten into you?!" She was very scared at this point.  
  
Terry slapped her even harder and looked into her eyes with his burning white ones, "Be the good obedient wife I had before." He hissed into her ear.  
  
Mia gasped as her eyes widened in realization.  
  
"Tanoshii!?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"As the darkness began to rise Hardny roused Menai and they crept along the woods silently till they came upon a clearing and a large canyon that stretched miles down below them. Fire and steam poured out of the wide opening. Clanging of metal could be heard below and screams pierced through the gray sky.  
  
"What are they doing down there?" Menai whispered to Hardny as they came closer  
  
"Building an army to take over the world most likely." Hardny whispered in a flat tone.  
  
"Hardny motioned for Menai to follow him as he slipped off to the side and walked along the canyon. Before long they came along a wooden bridge that stretched to the other side and met up with a path that led to a castle.  
  
"Come on." Menai followed Hardny over the bridge. Fiery fumes raised and got caught in Menai's eyes. She yelped in pain as her eyes burned from the heat.  
  
"They reached the other side with watery eyes and made their way up the path to the castle. They wound their way around to the back were a small stream ran under the castle through a large grill.  
  
"Back up child" Hardny pushed Menai back and closed his eyes. Soon the metal gill was melted away. "Come now, go and find Tanoshii. I will be there to back you. Now go!" Hardny pushed her through the hole.  
  
"What about you?" Menai called up from the hole.   
  
"I will be with you as I said, but I have some other matters to attend to right know. So go!" Menai took off running through the small sewer like tunnel, "And remember, do not use anger!" He yelled his warning as she slipped into darkness.  
  
"Menai ran and ran. She could see a small light up ahead and she ran faster, for some reason she was not tired. At the light she found steps that lead her up to the kitchen. Drawing her sword, Menai crept around the kitchen looking for an exit. Her wish was soon granted when she reached a door that lead out into a huge hall. Following the hall Menai ended up in a grand ballroom. Looking around in aw, Menai was over taken by the huge chandelier that hung in the middle of the room.  
  
"And what do I owe to such a lovely visitor?" A deep voice asked from behind her causing her to jump.  
  
"Turning around Menai found herself face to face with...  
  
"Terry?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Terry leaned over and bit Mia's lip. She yelped in pain.  
  
"But how?" Mia looked up into his eyes.  
  
"Easy," He smiled biting her shoulder making her yell, "He wanted you and needed me again and I wanted you so we fit perfectly together."   
  
Terry ripped off her skirt.  
  
Mia's eyes widened and her breath left her.  
  
"Basterd." Mia whispered before falling unconscious by a blow from Terry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harial's eyes widened and turned a lighter blue. Yuli jumped sky high at a strange feeling and the guardian's looked at each other.  
  
"So it begins." Harial whispers into the now musty air.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Thank you all how reviewed I really appreciated it :D  
  
  
  
In the deep heart of women kind lays a vast power that can control and destroy. In this one heart love is created and taken away. Who will take the swords that the keeper, good, evil, or will she keep it. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronins,   
  
Pain of the Sword v2.0  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What happened next?" Cye asked leaning forward ignoring the funny feeling he got in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Not much is known about the conversations the husband and wife had, but it was vicious I hear." Harial looked dazed as he spoke.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Rowen put his hands out to halt the conversation around him, "The Tanoshii guy was her husband?"   
  
"I told you to listen closely." Harial gave half a smile.  
  
"So what happened that you know of?" Ryo asked hoping to get to the end.  
  
"Well when Hardny reached the ballroom the fight was in full swing. Menai was covered in her own blood. It dripped from her hair that stuck to her body like a second skin. A huge gash ran from the middle of her thigh to her knee. Other cuts and scraps appeared on her legs and several on her face and arms.  
  
"Tanoshii threw Menai onto the floor with enough force to send her sliding to the wall. Menai winced as she tried to stand, but the leg wound would not allow her. Tanoshii walked slowly over to her with an evil smile. He bent down and whispered something into her ear that caused tears to fall. With the snap of his fingers some men brought in several trays and uncovered them. There lie the head of her children. Menai screamed and cried in pain, begging for it not to be true and why he did this. Tanoshii could only smile. Standing up he drew his sword, and Hardny ran as fast as he could,  
  
"Join them!" His sword swung down and was barely a few millimeters from her neck when a white light flashed from Menai's swords that were at her fingertips. The light surrounded Menai and threw Tanoshii and Hardny back against the walls.  
  
"When the light faded Menai stood rejuvenated and clad in a sheer white outfit. It was hard to tell exactly what the clothing she wore looked like for the light that radiated off of her was too bright. The swords glowed in her hands. Slowly she opened her eyes, which would make the aqua seas under the suns brilliant gaze be jealous.  
  
"Menai walked slowly up to the stunned Hardny and smiled.  
  
"You will live in me." She smiled as she placed a small orb in his hand and then turned to Tanoshii who was now standing.  
  
"Menai did not frown, but walked up to him and looked at her dead children's heads. Taking up her sword, Menai ran one through Tanoshii's left shoulder and the other through his right leg.  
  
"Tanoshii winced then began to laugh causing Menai to look at him in confusion.  
  
"You are a fool!" He laughed even harder, "I thought you were stupid when I meet you, but this, this is even better. Now because of your stupidity I can get everything I needed!"   
  
"Really? I would like to see how." Menai raised her eyebrow and began to pull the swords through his body. Tanoshii's face grew grim and he grabbed his dagger and threw it into her heart. Menai didn't waver or flinch.  
  
"I loved you." She whispered into his ear. Tanoshii thought on this for a while then retracted his dagger before planting it into her sternum and pulling down, cutting into her lungs.  
  
"Hardny watched in shock. What had happened? He kept asking himself. He could do nothing. His body seemed to be frozen.  
  
"Tanoshii looked over at Hardny and smiled. Taking his dagger out Menai's body he took one last swing slitting both her wrists causing her to drop her swords. Tanoshii pushed her to the floor and threw the dagger at Hardny. Hardny closed his eyes awaiting the pain, but it never came, instead small cry came out. Opening his eyes he Hardny found Menai thrusting her two swords into Tanoshii's stomach and his dagger, which he had thrown, lodged into her throat.   
  
"Both fell to the floor and Hardny was released from his frozen state. Running up to Menai he placed her head in his lap. There she died and was now part of Hardny."  
  
Harial's voice went silent and all looked at him like there was something missing...like a different ending.  
  
"Wow I wish I knew how it ends." Yuli sighed as the guys got up and made there way into the kitchen for a snack.  
  
"You will find out soon enough child." Harial smiled at him, "Do not deny what you felt just a while ago, for it is true and she is in trouble." Harial whispered into Yuli's ear.  
  
Yuli just set there and let everything sink in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cye closed his eyes as sleep overtook him.   
  
Silent footsteps crept up the stairs in a light glow. Cye's door opened slowly and a figure clad in white walked into his room.   
  
Cye jumped up from his bed as the figure set at his side.  
  
"Do not be afraid Cye, I mean you no harm." The figure took off their white hood reviling Mia's soft face.  
  
"Mia?" Cye reached out and touched her warm cheek, "What happened to you?" He looked at her clothing. Her shoulders were bare and looked so soft. A thin piece of material, that was quite see-through, covered her breasts. On top of that clear and light tan beads attached at the top that hung down to her navel. A white sheer skirt with two slits that ran up to her hip showed off her thin long legs. Again beads hung down, yet they made no sound. Her ankles had small beaded bracelets hanging down, but she wore no shoes.  
  
Looking back up to her face he noticed her hair laid along her back in a tight braid held together by a silver clasp.  
  
"Do not fret dear friend. I am fine for the time being, but do not linger to long, or who knows what will happen to me. Know this though. Tanoshii must never get the swords or the artifact, if he does, who knows what the outcome may be."  
  
"Mia what are you talking about?" Cye pulled her warm form closer to his.  
  
"Hush now Cye, and sleep my friend." Mia kissed his forehead.  
  
Cye jumped out of bed.  
  
"Was that a dream?" Shaking his head he tried to fall asleep again which wasn't working very well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the morning Cye came down stairs to cook breakfast. After an hour or so no one came down stairs. Cye walked up stairs and looked in all the rooms. There wasn't anybody in their rooms, the den, living room, bathrooms, deck, and the place were Sage likes to meditate.  
  
"Where is everybody?" Cye scratched his head and set down in confusion.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Were is she?" Ryo asked looking around the large cave.  
  
"I don't know." Rowen replied.  
  
"Just keep looking. He said that she would be here." Sage said drawning his sword.  
  
Kento shot around at the sound of lose falling rocks.   
  
"Shh. Don't try anything. They're watching us to see if we try anything funny." Harial whispered to the boys.  
  
"You knew they were watching us?" Kento asked.  
  
Harial touched his nose in a response.   
  
"Gotcha." Kento winked.  
  
"Hey guy's come and look at this." Rowen said from his crouched position.  
  
"What is it?" Ryo asked looking down at a small water puddle.  
  
"Footprints." Rowen said pointing to the imprint in the mud.  
  
"And what dose that show?" Kento asked scratching his head.  
  
"Well it isn't Mia footprint, it's to big, so it had to be a guy." Rowen said examining the print.  
  
"Look around for other footprints. Maybe they'll lead us to Mia." Ryo said.  
  
Harial gave a short nod and walked off. He found his way into a small passageway. He saw a sparkle of light come from the ground somewhere in front of him.  
  
"You think they forgot about us?" Soyokaze asked.  
  
"Their probably just preoccupied." Jay said.  
  
"What's so important about this girl anyway?" Sango asked shacking his head.  
  
"Hey don't be dising Mia!" A very angry Yuli yelled.  
  
"I'm not dising her, I'm just asking why kidnap her?"  
  
"You mean he didn't tell you?! Harial didn't tell you about Mia?!" Yuli gave a questioning yell.  
  
"Tell us what?" Itachi asked  
  
"WHITE BLAZE!" Yuli yelled running into the cave.  
  
"Hey kid wait up! We can't go in there!" Atsui yelled running after Yuli.  
  
Yuli ran into the cave and was grabbed by one of the Ronins.  
  
"Yuli what are you doing in here?!" Sage asked him.  
  
"You didn't tell them!" Yuli yelled.  
  
"Tell them about what?" Sage asked putting Yuli back down.  
  
"You didn't tell them about Mia! You didn't tell them that sh-." Yuli's sentence was cut short by a hand being cupped over his mouth.   
  
"Shhh!" Came a harsh whisper in his ear, "No one needs to know about that Yuli." Harial hissed in his ear.  
  
"But why?" Yuli pouted.  
  
"We'll tell about it when we get home. I have what I came for. We can go now." Harial straightened up and begin to walk out of the cave.  
  
"What about Mia? I thought we were going to get her out of here?" Ryo asked.  
  
Harial stopped in his tracks and winced to himself, "Sh...She's dead to us. It's better if she stays here," He shook his head, "I'll explain everything when we get back to the house. It's for the best." Harial continued his journey out of the cave.  
  
"No. We're not going to leave her! She's our-."   
  
"NO!" Harial yelled.  
  
"She's our friend!" Ryo finished.  
  
"You bastard, will no one listen to me! When I say let's go I mean let's go! You just killed Mia as well as ourselves!" Harial growled.  
  
A high-pitched laugh filled the air followed by a petrifying shriek.  
  
"That sounded like Mia." Sage gasped.  
  
"What's going on Harial?" Kento asked. Harial just pulled out his swords, getting ready to fight. "Yuli?" Kento turned to the small boy.  
  
Yuli just shook his head and sat down on a bolder. The five guardians soon followed his movement.  
  
"Someone please tell me what's happening" Rowen said walking over to the group.  
  
"Thinks to your friend Ryo you're all stuck in here with me." A silhouetted figure said from a dark corner.  
  
"Who are you?" Rowen asked taking a defensive stance.  
  
"That is who just killed Mia and will kill us." Harial growled.  
  
"Oh your wrong there my friend. You see Ms. Koji is quite entertaining, especially when she has nothing on. A gem like that? No I will not kill her again, not yet at least." The Ronins growled in anger.   
  
The figure smirked and stepped out of the shadows. He had short platinum hair to go along with his gray eyes. A deep purple cloak that was trimmed with golden roses covered his tall lean figure. They could not tell if he wore anything beneath it or not since his cloak was laced shut.  
  
"No I have not killed her, even though I'm sure she wishes she were at times." Again he smirked showing his white teeth that looked as if they could chew through metal.   
  
"What shall we call you friend?" Sage asked.  
  
"You may call me Tanoshii." The man bowed and the Ronin's gasped looking at Harial.  
  
"What have you done with Mia, Tanoshii?" Kento asked.  
  
"Nothing a good rest won't cure," He smirked, "And maybe a soft bed as well. She is quite a lovely creature. Not too big in the bust, yet not too small. Good strong legs and smooth hips... Oh am I making you uncomfortable? Sorry." Tanoshii pouted then smiled.  
  
"You bastard!" Rowen yelled getting ready to charge.  
  
"You know that's exactly what she called me when I took her. Now she's my own personal whore."  
  
Ryo growled and drew his swords.  
  
"Jealous are we? Well let us see who she wants to be with. Mia darling come on out." Tanoshii motioned with his hands and a figure appeared out of the shadows. It was Mia. She looked extremely opposite of herself. Her hair was put up in a tight ponytail with braids wrapped around the base. Mia had dark eyeliner and eye shadow and her lips were a deep red. She wore high-heeled black leather boots that came up to her knees. They had metal swirls on that even went down over the heel. Mia had on what looked like a leather bathing suit. It came up high on her hips and no sleeves. Where her breast cavern was to below her bellybutton there was nothing. Over her breasts metals swirls started and traveled all over the outfit.  
  
"Mia?" Sage asked in disbelief.   
  
"Is it time to play yet?" Mia asked seductively while rubbing up against Tanoshii.  
  
"Not yet my pet," He kissed her lips softly and ran his hands over her body. "We seem to have a conflict that needs solving." He said softly to Mia and nipped at her neck.  
  
"And what might that be?" Mia asked tilting her head back giving him more skin to lick and suck on.  
  
"You see those men over there," Mia nodded, "Well they don't want you to stay with me. They want to take you away. What do you want to do? Go with them or stay with me love?" He asked looking into her eyes and giving her a quick kiss.  
  
"I want to stay with you." She smiled up at him and gave him an even longer kiss. Tanoshii slipped his tongue into her mouth and Mia moaned in pleasure. Mia ran her hands through Tanoshii's soft hair and he ran his hands over her breasts making her moan and giggle.  
  
The Ronins slumped as they watched the scene before them unfold.  
  
"This just isn't right." Kento said shaking his head.  
  
"How can she do this to us?" Ryo dropped one of his swords in confusion.  
  
"Pick your sword back up. This isn't over yet." Harial said.  
  
"Tanoshii I think our friends want to play." Mia said while tracing figures on his chest with her finger.  
  
"I believe you are right love," He smiled at her then turned to the Ronins, "It's time to play Ronins. Whose first?" Tanoshii asked.  
  
Ryo was about to step forward when Harial nodded.  
  
"So be it Harial. I hope you don't mind if I set out and watch. I want to see with my own eyes as you fall, kind of ironic isn't it, being killed by Mia?" Tanoshii started to laugh, "Go on honey have fun." Mia smirked.  
  
"Don't worry I will," A bright light surrounded Mia and two black swords with ivory handles appeared in her hands.  
  
"No wonder she's so important. She holds the Kaza Yoru swords." Itachi was astonished.  
  
Harial and Mia charged at each other and a clash of swords was heard. Sage growled and brought up his sword. In a flash of light Sage found himself, as well as the other Ronins, Yuli, and Guardians locked in what looked like a glass box.  
  
They could see Tanoshii shaking his head at them; "It won't be fair to Mia if you all got in it. Oh I seem to have forgotten you're her friends, you won't hurt her for all the world." He let out a loud laugh.  
  
The battle continued on until Mia got fed up with all this swordplay. Mia pushed her swords into the stone ground, using them as leverage, and kicked Harial in the head.   
  
Harial wiped the blood off his mouth. He then dropped his swords and charged at her. Mia jumped out of the way, but Harial reached up and grabbed her foot, throwing her into the wall. Mia gasped as she came in contact with the hard stone. Harial pushed her up against a sharp edged rock on the wall.  
  
Slowly the rock slid into her back getting closer to her spine. Tanoshii just smirked at them.   
  
Harial watched as Mia expression changed from pain to seductive.  
  
"If you wanted to play ruff you could've just asked." She smirked and wrapped her legs around Harial's upper chest and squeezed. Mia pulled Harial, who was gasping for breath, closer to her. Mia wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his hair.  
  
Harial gagged for breath and Mia bent down and kissed him hard sending her tongue into his open mouth.  
  
"This is fun, I only hope the others are like this."  
  
Harial could hear laughter in the background, "I told you she had strong legs." And more laughter. An idea hit Harial and he ran his hands over her hips. Mia gave a soft moan of pleasure. All he had to do was get her to loosen her grip on him. Closing his eyes he ran his hands over her breast. He could fell Mia down in breath for a gasp. Harial could also fell her legs loosening. He gently slid a hand down the middle of her body where it wasn't covered. Mia giggled and loosened her legs some more. He then grabbed her waist were he new she was ticklish. Mia gasped and completely let go of him with her legs. Harial slapped her really hard in the face.  
  
Mia gasped at the burning pain in her cheek. Looking up she saw a very angry Harial and he had his swords.  
  
'This isn't good.' Mia thought to herself.   
  
Harial pinned her down on the ground, but Mia kneed him in the groin making him fall off to the side of her. Mia then jumped up and kicked him in the side. The metal on her boots didn't ease the pain any.   
  
Mia went to kick Harial again but he reached out and grabbed her foot causing her to fall to the ground.   
  
Harial climbed on top of her again, this time spreading her legs and locking them in his, "Why Mia?" He asked taking his sword to her neck.  
  
"I don't have to explain anything to you!" Tears filled her eyes.   
  
"Well you at least should explain yourself to them." Harial motioned to the Ronins. Mia looked away.  
  
"What would they care?" Mia looked back at Harial.  
  
"I'm not going to play this game with you Mia. You know what I want. Now give it to me!" Harial demanded.  
  
"Never." Mia spat wrapping her legs around his legs and pulling them into the splits. Harial cried out in agony.   
  
Mia got up and ran to her swords. White Blaze stopped her, "That's impossible!" She gasped looking back behind her, nothing. She turned back around and was meet by a sword. "How?" Mia stepped back, almost falling over a rock.  
  
"Give it to me now Mia!" Harial yelled as he went back into his human form.  
  
"No." Mia said flatly and slid beneath his legs, grabbed her swords, and pointed them at Harial.  
  
"Clever Mia, but you want be able to defeat me." Harial smirked.  
  
"Oh really?" Mia raised an eyebrow and stood up.  
  
"Really." Harial said. Again the sword fight started. Mia landed a few hits to his head leaving Harial several bloody cuts.   
  
Harial ran up behind Mia who spun around and caught his sword in hers. Mia smirked, but stopped when she felt a sharp pain enter her stomach. Harial smirked at Mia and pulled his sword out of her stomach.  
  
"No Mia!" Tanoshii yelled  
  
"Now give it to me before he takes it from you." Harial hissed.   
  
Tears filled Mia's eyes and nodded, "All I ever wanted was to love him," Harial gave her a hard look, "Fine..." Mia brought her hands in front of her chest. "I give my life to you Harial, protect it please." She whispered tenderly.   
  
Harial nodded, "I will...Lady." Harial bowed as Mia disappeared into a bright light. When the light faded a crystal about the size of a golf ball was left. Harial plucked it out of the air and pointed at the Kaza Yoru swords and they disappeared into the crystal.  
  
______________________________  
  
*Why was Cye left behind and what is up with split personality chick? (Mia) Find out in the next chapter  
  
*How did the other guys get into the cave anyway?  
  
Thanks for all your reviews. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronins. I'm poor.   
  
Pain of the Sword v2.0  
  
________  
  
Cye jumped out of his daze as the back door swung open. In walked a ragged crew of Ronin Warriors.   
  
"And just where have you all been?" Cye pushed the anger he felt down and put his hands on his hips.  
  
"Out." Kento squeaked.  
  
"And where is Mia?" Cye looked around the group.  
  
The boys fell silent.  
  
"Well?" Cye crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot waiting for an answer.  
  
Rowen looked up to speak but stopped when Harial and the four Guardians walk into the kitchen. The Ronins gave Harial a dirty look.  
  
"Now what's this all about?" Cye looked at everyone's face, "Well start explaining, where's Mia?" Cye threw some questions into the heated atmosphere.  
  
"Mia is safe." Harial reassured Cye who gave him a disbelieving look.  
  
"Safe my as-butt!" Ryo stopped himself short at the presence of Yuli.  
  
"Harial?" Soyokaze stepped up to Harial with a pleading look.  
  
"Fine. Sit down all of you."   
  
After everyone was seated Harial took out the small silver orb Mia had disappeared into and the glowing rock he had found in the cave.  
  
"Both of these items are artifacts that I need to become complete so I may destroy Tanoshii.  
  
"Mia, if you listened closely in the story I told you, placed her life in one of the artifacts. By doing this she made me stronger and also added another piece to the puzzle, making it harder for Tanoshii to gather them all. That is where the Guardians come into play. I created them from what power I could spare before Tulpa's attack. Their goal in life was to retrieve the artifacts before Tanoshii was reborn and could get them himself. That's why he needed Mia."  
  
"But Mia was married to him...wait a gosh dang-it second!" Kento pushed his hands out to emphasize his point, "Mia is Menai? And your Hardny?"  
  
"I changed the names to protect the innocent."  
  
"Well...whatever. Anyway what I was going to say was that Mia was married to Tanoshii before she knew you so how could he have known that Mia was going to give you power?"  
  
"Good question, but you see Mia didn't marry Tanoshii, she married Terry. Terry was killed in battle that is true. When I took Mia away with me Tanoshii, who is an evil spirit, took over Terry's body. By doing this he had an advantage, mainly over her heart. That is why she gave her power to me. If she had died that day and kept her power Tanoshii could have taken it and used it. By giving it to me, Mia gave me a chance to fight for what she could not."  
  
"So where is Mia right now?" Cye asked.  
  
"Right here." A voice whispered in his ear.  
  
Turning around Cye saw nothing but felt a warm touch on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and saw her.  
  
"That's way I couldn't go." Cye whispered opening his eyes, "I could see her." He looked at Harial who nodded.  
  
"What do you mean, 'I can see her'?" Sage looked around the group stopping at Harial.  
  
"I had a dream about her, she told me she was safe. I saw her. Mia was in the house last night. When I woke up in the morning everyone was gone. She wasn't with Tanoshii...Mia was with me the entire time!" Cye exclaimed.  
  
"Very good Cye." Harial smiled at Cye and waved his hands. In front of them appeared Mia dressed in the outfit Cye had seen her in, in his dream.  
  
"I needed something in the house I could concentrate on to keep me here and away from Tanoshii. Yuli, I knew, would be wanting to get right up in the middle of all the action, so I chose Cye, being that he is the most open and level headed."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Ryo jumped up, "She was here the whole time?! What was all that about telling us we killed our selves by calling her our friend?" Ryo looked wide-eyed at Harial.  
  
"We were afraid that he would find the..." Harial stopped at lack of wording.  
  
"What he's trying to say is that when Tanoshii got what he wanted, that being you boys to say that you were my friends, he would torture you slowly through me...my body that he had under control, till he had you all under his control. If he were to take control of you all he would have the armors and then we would all be in a big mess." Mia stepped closer to them.  
  
"Your body?" Kento raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes. You see my body could not be taken out or Tanoshii would have noticed, while my soul and self image could easily slip away when the body was unconscious."  
  
"So this is just your self image and spirit?" Sage asked walking around the semi-transparent figure. Mia giggled as he reached out to touch her and his hand went through her body.  
  
"So where is your body?" Rowen watched Sage perform his experiment.  
  
"Harial has it safe. I cannot go back to it or Tanoshii would be able to find me and kill us all."  
  
"So what was with the power going into the ball Harial has at the cave?" Kento asked.  
  
"My soul has no power, that was still in my body. Harial had to go and get it out of my body before Tanoshii could, that's where the fighting comes into play. By making my body prone and having it separate from the spirit helps the taking of the power much easier. When you all went to Terry's apartment and went through the portal into the mountains Harial was able to get another artifact that Tanoshii had found. That artifact helped pull the power out of my body and into the orb."  
  
The room fell silent. Then Cye stood up.  
  
"I think I'll make some tea." He went into the kitchen and Mia set followed him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tanoshii sat in front of a huge vanity looking at his reflection in the mirror. One of his hands traced his face, while the other played with a nearby perfume bottle with a pink liquid in it.  
  
Two huge double doors opened and in walked a pair of dog like humans, colored a dark brownish-purple. They walked on their hind-legs and humped over, walking with a small limp. They wore some broken parts of armor around their arms and legs.  
  
"What?!" Tanoshii yelled not even turning around, but taking a brush to his hair.  
  
"We have searched the mountain Emperor. They were not found." One hissed in a low growl.  
  
"You idiots!" Tanoshii shot up from the set, knocking over the perfume and some other items. The dog creatures hunched down and ducked when he threw the large metal comb at them.  
  
"Why! Tell me why I was given such insolent minions!" He yelled throwing his cape around as he turned and stormed over to his bed. Tanoshii ran is hands up and down the tall, bedpost. Anger swirled in his eyes as he stared at the post.  
  
"Master?" One of the creatures said stepping forward.  
  
"Search the house." He growled at them shooting them an evil look, "Search the house!" He yelled and the creatures ran out of the room as fast as they could.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So when do you think you can get your body back and..." Itachi looked over his teacup at Mia and smirked; wiggling his eyebrows, "Maybe we could see what makes you so desirable."  
  
Mia's eyes widened and the guys shot Itachi dirty looks. She then smiled and shook her head at Itachi.  
  
"Hey it never hurts to ask." He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Rowen walked over and sat by Mia on the couch.  
  
"Hey Mia?" Rowen turned to her. She didn't answer, "Mia?"  
  
"Mia are you all right?" Harial asked looking at her. She had her eyes fixed in front of her, her eyes wide and dim.  
  
"I must go." She said quickly and disappeared.  
  
"Mia!" Cye jumped up.  
  
"Hold it boys." Harial held up a hand. They all stopped talking and watched Harial.   
  
Harial stood there for a minute then his eyes shot open, "We have to get out of here!" He yelled running to the back door. The others followed quickly.   
  
Before they could reach the back door one of the dogs came flying through the window and another through the door.  
  
"What the crap!" Kento yelled looking at the creatures in disgust.  
  
"What are this things?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Tanoshii's minions. He calls them the Hounds." Jay said taking a fighting stance.  
  
"Well, they sure are ugly." Sage squared off his shoulders and gave the Hounds a dirty look.  
  
"Where is she?" One of the Hounds asked advancing forward. Several more came in behind them. In the living room and dinning room the guys could hear glass breaking and more Hounds coming into the house.  
  
"She's not here." Harial growled pulling out his swords. (AN: They just kinda appear)  
  
"We know she is somewhere in the house. Spread out and search everything." The Hound yelled.  
  
"You know we outnumber you. If I were you I would start fearing for your lives." Soyokaze placed his hands together in prayer form and a long curved blade appeared in his hands.  
  
"Not yet." Harial held out his hand, "Itachi you and Atsui go upstairs and wake the boy." Harial whispered to them. They in turn nodded and the disappeared slowly as the lights went out.  
  
"Now." Harial hissed and the room was engulfed in flames.  
  
The Hounds rushed forward at the Ronins, swords and daggers drawn. The boys jumped back into the living room and transformed.*   
  
When they looked up, the stairs and walls were lined with Hounds, teeth showing, with a greenish yellow drool coming out of their mouth. The Ronins winkled their noses at the sight.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on kid wake up." Atsui walked over to the bed Yuli was in.  
  
"Hum?" Yuli looked up at them with sleepy eyes, "Where's Mia?" he asked  
  
"Mia's not here any more. She had to go away for a little while." Itachi said pulling Yuli out of the bed.  
  
"But she was just here." Yuli whipped the sleep out of his eyes and stood up.  
  
"What?" Atsui asked turning to Yuli.  
  
"Yah she was just here at my bed side and told me to wait for her. I'm not leaving without Mia." Yuli planted his feet on the floor.  
  
The two guardians exchanged looks then jumped when and explosion came from down stairs. The two ran out the door only to be greeted with a large mob of Hounds.  
  
"Give us the girl." The hissed.  
  
"She's not here." Atsui said placed his hands out in front of him and a large staff appeared in his hands. It was curved at the top and bottom so that made a circle. Along the curves were many blades, sharpened for potency. Then Itachi drew his saber.  
  
The Hounds growled and charged at the two men. The door slammed in their faces.  
  
____________  
  
* I didn't feel like taking up a whole page to say their Armor of whatever Dou Chai stuff. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I promise.   
  
Pain of the Sword v2.0  
  
___________  
  
Sage pulled his sword back and wiped the sweat on his forehead away with his arm. Breathing deeply, he looked around. Somehow he and Kento had ended up outside. Both of them where surrounded by tons of Hounds.  
  
"We kill them and more appear." Kento growled as he knocked down two Hounds.   
  
"I see that." Sage huffed, "Can you see how they're faring inside?"   
  
"Five words, Mia's not going to be happy." Kento said as the braking of glass filled their ears. Sage winced at the thought of Mia's reaction to all this.  
  
"That's six you idiot."  
  
"Oh ya."  
  
Taking a strong swipe with his sword, yellow blood fell to the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ouch! My butt." Itachi whined as he landed hard on his rear-end.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that." Atsui and Itachi turned around to see Mia, with body, and Yuli holding her arm.  
  
"Mia!" Both men shouted as they scrambled to their feet.  
  
"Where did you go?" Atsui asked.  
  
"I had to go get my body back. I can't fight very well if I don't have any power." Mia looked down at Yuli signaling him to release her arm. When he did, Mia began to glow and two swords appeared in her hands.   
  
"So are we going to fight or just stand around here?" Mia asked letting the swords daggle in her hands. The two men smirked and opened to door as Mia powered up. Just as the hounds charged in through to door, a beam of light demolished them. Others Hounds, which where behind the ones killed, went flying out of the room and over the balcony.   
  
"Wow! That was awesome Mia!" Yuli beamed up at her.  
  
"Why thank you. What do you all say to cleaning house?" Mia raised and eyebrow at the men who smirked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harial drew his swords and cut through several Hounds only to have some jump on his back. Ryo came up behind him and with great force he knocked the Hounds off Harial's back.   
  
When free, Harial placed his swords in the ground and put out his hand and blasted the Hounds with fire.  
  
Cye raised his trident to hit a Hound when one tackled him to the ground.  
  
"Now I have you little Ronin of water." It hissed in Cye's ear. The Hound took his dagger to Cye's throat, ready to cut his head off.  
  
Cye gathered his strength and kicked the Hound off and onto a broken chair leg.  
  
"It's Torrent!" He huffed standing up and dusting himself off.   
  
Cye reached down to pick up his trident when another Hound jumped on his back, knife aimed at his heart. Cye struggled as much as he could, but he couldn't shake the Hound. Frustrated and tired, Cye waited for the sharp edge to penetrate his armor and enter his body. It never came.  
  
Instead Cye felt the Hound fly off of him. Turning around, Cye saw Mia standing beside Atsui, Itachi, and Yuli.  
  
Releasing one sword it floated in the air. With the hand she had just freed, Mia pushed it out and a group of Hounds went flying through the kitchen door.  
  
"Nice." Harial said walking up to her.  
  
"I'm a little rusty." Mia shrugged.  
  
"Never send idiots to do the easy stuff." A voice huffed behind them. The Hounds cowered and moved into the shadows as Tanoshii moved towards the group. At that time Sage and Kento came running into the house.  
  
"Hey where'd all the Hound- Okay!" Kento stopped short when he saw Tanoshii standing close to his friends. This caused Sage to run into his back.  
  
"Ouff! Why'd you stop?" Sage rubbed his head and looked around his large friend, "Oh."  
  
"Well now that we are all here let me begin by saying I will not be as foolish or as lenient as I was before." Tanoshii placed his hands in a pray form.  
  
"Yeh, I bet." Ryo scoffed.  
  
Tanoshii just ignored the remark and pulled his hands apart to his sides, the palms parallel to the floor. Two black, slender blobs rose up from the floor underneath his hands.  
  
"What the?" Cye stepped back as the blobs began to take shape and rise into the air.  
  
"May I introduce," Tanoshii paused while the black that covered the two figures shattered like glass, "Ying and Yang." He smiled as two girls dressed in Chinese garb floated down to his side.  
  
The one on his right, called Ying had a cream dress on with a slit up the left side going up all the way to the top of her hip. A long cream stole hung off her shoulder and wrapped over her arm from behind her back. Her Skin was a snowy white color to go with the very flaxen hair that had ribbons all in it. Her eyes though stood out, they were a very dark brown, almost black.  
  
The one on his left, Yang, wore a red dress on with a slit on both sides going up to the top of her hip. She had red stole hanging over her arms. Yang's skin was a dark copper color and her hair black with gold ribbons hanging down. Her eyes, like Ying's, stood out; they were a light cornflower blue.  
  
Both girls turned sideways and leaned their backs on Tanoshii.  
  
"You rang boss?" Yang smirked crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Yah I was having such a nice nap." Ying yawned stretching her arms over her head.  
  
"Have at it ladies, but remember Harial is mine." Tanoshii smirked.  
  
"Alright!" Both the girls yelled at the same time, throwing their fists into the air. In a split second the two girls jumped into the air and vanished.  
  
"Where'd they go?" Kento looked around.  
  
"Right behind you sweetheart." A voice called behind him. Kento turned around only to be kicked so hard in the head that he went flying through the wall.  
  
"Oh my. I guess I don't know my own strength." Ying giggled as she floated in a sitting position.  
  
Ying was knocked out of her position when an arrow went whizzing through her hair. Her eyes widened as blond hair went falling to the floor. Looking down Ying saw Rowen aiming another arrow at her.  
  
"Now just were have you been?" Sage turned to his arrow-shooting friend.  
  
"Had to take care of some nasty looking rats on the roof." Rowen gave his friend a quick smile.  
  
"You're going to pay for that one." She growled as a bright light appeared between her hands, "Yes you are going to pay deeply for that." Taking back her hands she released the blue ball upon Rowen.   
  
"I don't think so bitch." Mia jumped in the way blocking the attack with her swords.   
  
Mia put her swords down and looked back at Rowen who nodded in thanks.  
  
"Harial I think you might need some help." Mia looked at Harial as Tanoshii began to advance on him.  
  
"Right. Boys!" Harial looked over at the Guardians. They stepped forward and Harial closed his eyes. The Guardians glowed white and then shot into Harial's body.  
  
Mia turned back around to face Ying when Yang came up behind her and put a wooden pole to her throat. Mia gagged and her hand shot up to pull the pole away from her neck.  
  
Yang just laughed and pulled the pole towards her, causing Mia to be pulled to Yang's chest.  
  
"Mia!" Sage shouted running up to her and Yang, but Ying dropped down in front of him.  
  
"Say goodnight lightning boy." Ying waved her hand in front of his face causing Sage's site to go black. Ying kicked him in the head, causing Sage to fall on the table.  
  
"I can't see!" He yelled trying to reach out to Ying, who just laughed and jumped up to the balcony behind her.  
  
"Not so fast lady." A voice growled behind her.  
  
"Huh?" Confused Ying turned around, "Ah! How'd you stay conscious after that blast?" Ying jumped when she saw Kento twirling his nun chucks (not real sure bout spelling).  
  
"Hard head, very hard head." Kento jumped on her causing both of them to go flying off the balcony and onto the floor below. Lucky for us our hero was on the top. (AN: He he, poor girl, I would hate to have Kento land on me after such a fall, especially with that armor on. Can we say ouch.)  
  
"Oww." Ying moaned underneath Kento.  
  
"Serves you right for knocking me through a wall." Kento smirked.  
  
"Girls stop playing around!" Tanoshii scolded them as he walked closer to Harial, who was still getting the Guardian's powers.  
  
"Right boss!" Both girls said at the same time. Ying pushed Kento off of her and then drew a sword out of the air.  
  
Yang held Mia as Ying drew the blade to Mia's heart.  
  
"Flare-Up Know!!!" Ying and Yang turned their heads just as a large ball of fire was headed towards them.  
  
"Ahh!" Yang dropped Mia and both jumped out of the way only to be caught by a very angry Cye and Rowen.  
  
"Now you say goodnight." Sage smirked as he slashed his sword into Ying's body. She cried out in pain then turned into black smoke.  
  
"Ying!" Cried Yang just before and arrow dug into her heart.  
  
"Ah!" She grasped at her chest. "You little blood sucking rat! I'll eat you alive for that."   
  
Running at Rowen, Yang pulled the arrow from her chest. Her bloody hand shot in front of her face and ninja stars appeared.   
  
Rowen's eyes widened as blood shot up into the air.   
  
Yang fell to the ground in two thuds. Rowen looked over to his left and saw Mia kneeling on one knee, sword held out to the side, parallel to the ground. Looking up at Rowen, her eyes dimmed from the bright yellow back to their normal color.  
  
"Mia?" Rowen stepped forward and Mia's head snapped to the side.   
  
"Oh no!" Mia gasped as she saw Harial still gathering the power and Tanoshii drawing his blade, "Harial!" She yelled out breaking his meditation.   
  
"Ah!" Harial yelped before jumping out of the way of Tanoshii's sword.  
  
"It's a good thing you have her with you." Tanoshii smirked at Harial.  
  
"You tried to kill her, your own love." Harial shook his head and drew his swords.  
  
"Not my love, Terry's." Tanoshii ran at Harial who blocked his attack.  
  
Harial's knees began to buckle at the demons strength. He had not yet gathered all the power he needed to defeat Tanoshii. Groaning Harial squared off his shoulders and pushed forward with all his might. Tanoshii didn't let off any.  
  
"Over the years I have gotten stronger Harial while you, you have gotten weaker." Tanoshii scoffed at Harial.  
  
'What do I do? I need to get more power but how?' Harial thought to himself. Just then Ryo jumped on Tanoshii's back and began to beat Tanoshii's head with the hilt of his swords. Soon enough all the boys joined in. They were able to get Tanoshii off of Harial. The Ronin's stood protectively around Harial and Mia walked in between the group and Tanoshii.  
  
"Take it Harial!" Mia yelled at Harial. She put her swords in the wood floor and drew her hands together. Closing her eyes, Mia's body began to glow a pale blue. When sparks started to shoot off her body Harial shook his head.  
  
"No Mia! Don't! Don't do this!" He yelled at her as her eyes and mouth shot open and a beam of light went straight into Harial's body.  
  
"Take it." Mia said before falling to the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you like the chapter.  
  
Lady Dragon Heart. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, really. I have no horse, only a weirdo cat that showed up at our doorstep one day and she claimed us.  
  
Pain of the Sword v2.0  
  
Chapter: 8 Hearts Madness  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
They all watched as Mia fell to the ground with a thud. The white glow that had once surrounded her body slowly disappeared.  
  
"Mia!" Tanoshii reached out, but was thrown back with a hard force, "Silence you fool!" Tanoshii's eyes turned dark as he scolded.  
  
"Is it just me or does it seem like Tanoshii dude has lost it?" Kento asked when they saw Tanoshii growl and hold his head in-between his palms.  
  
"No he's just having some problems with the owner of the body." Harial smirked stepping up next to the boys.  
  
All eyes shot over to him. Harial no longer wore the white outfit but cream leather pants with gold shin-guards and a white shirt with gold elbow-guards and two gold plated belts crossing over his chest.  
  
"Are you ready Tanoshii?" Harial raised an eyebrow as he pulled the Kaza Yoru swords out.  
  
Tanoshii looked at Harial and growled, "You think that just by taking Mia's power that you can beat me? Ha!" Tanoshii laughed and a long curved blade appeared in his hands. Running it front of his face Tanoshii set up his fighting stance.  
  
"Maybe not. But it's a start." Harial ran at Tanoshii, and Tanoshii soon followed.   
  
When they were both a few feet from each other, they both jumped into the air. Harial got the best height and did a roundhouse on Tanoshii's head.  
  
Tanoshii fell back a bit, but recovered quickly. He threw himself at Harial, sword dripping with green acid, in the position to strike the chest. Harial jumped back and landed on the banister only for Tanoshii to sweep in behind him. Just as Harial turned   
  
Tanoshii took his sword right across his chest. Harial cried out in pain as the sharp metal lacerated his chest and the acid seeped into his body. Harial considered himself lucky to have two swords of his own to block Tanoshii's sword from doing any more damage.  
  
Down below the Ronins kneeled around Mia. Rowen had her head in his lap and   
  
Sage was trying to heal her. The thing that was confusing is that her body wouldn't take the power he was trying to give.  
  
Ryo looked back and forth, from Mia to the fight. To him it seemed Harial was wearing thin. 'Could this Tanoshii guy be powerful enough to withstand that much power?' Ryo asked himself.  
  
His eyes widened when the three swords clashed together. Tanoshii had Harial pushed up against the railing with his sword to his neck.   
  
"This can't be happening! It just can't!" Ryo yelled drawing his swords and jumping up to the second floor.   
  
"Ryo no!" Cye screamed at his friend.  
  
Ryo charged at Tanoshii's back, swords drawn and anger flaring. His armor began to glow red. Ryo jumped into the air and brought his sword down on Tanoshii's back.   
  
Light burst everywhere and Ryo was thrown to the hard wall.  
  
Looking around them, the Ronin's found them selves in the same cave that they had found when going to Terry's apartment. This time it was snowing.   
  
"What the..." Kento scratched his helmet-covered head.   
  
Laughter echoed all through the cave; it wasn't the happy, joyous cries of victory, or the giddy laughter of school children. No, it was a blood freezing laughter of a crazed maniac.  
  
Tanoshii dropped his arms to his sides, still laughing ever so hard. As he dropped his hands a bubble that had surrounded his body flexed then pulled into his body, disappearing.  
  
"Such fools! Do you think that by coming at me one by one you can defeat me!?   
  
That's hilarious!" He laughed even more, but stopped suddenly. Looking down there was a small dagger puncturing his abdomen. Tanoshii's head shot up and found angry yellow glowing eyes looking at him.  
  
"Mia!" He gasped.  
  
"Your right Tanoshii. They can't beat you by coming at you one at a time." Mia gave a smile.  
  
"Huh?" Tanoshii looked at the bloody girl as glass, and rock start to swirl around her.  
  
"One man may not be able..." Mia winced as the energy that she had left began to fade, "be able to defeat you, but I bet my life that six can." Mia hissed.  
  
"What are you talking about? Darling I believe you have lost it. Have you already forgotten that these boys never fight together? Even after you told them a hundred times, yet when the battle comes they all split up. The only time they ever work together is when fire boy over there," Tanoshii points to Ryo trying to get up, "calls on Inferno." Tanoshii shook his head.  
  
Mia just smiled as the debris shot out from around her. As it went past the Ronins, and a weak looking Harial, they began to glow. The boys' eyes turned hazy and they all took a quick deep breath. As they breathed back out white mist rolled out of their mouths and traveled up to Harial. Closing his eyes he breathed in the power of the Ronins.   
  
Mia just hummed, "This is all I can give you." She whispered, "It is all I have left." This time Mia stood there like a statue as her power left her. Smiling at the boys, they fell to the ground exhausted. Mia then looked at Harial as he rose, "Master." She whispered before bowing then falling down, this time she would not get up.  
  
A tear ran down Harial's cheek as a small trickle of blood slowly slipped out from underneath Mia's body.  
  
The Ronins wanted to rush to their big sister's side, but they couldn't get up.  
  
Tanoshii stood there dumb struck, "She left me..." A softer voice came out of Tanoshii's mouth, "What have I done! What have you done to me!" He yelled grabbing his hair and screaming again. Tears ran down his face and power went everywhere.   
  
Harial blocked his face with his arm to block and flying debris.   
  
"What are you doing?!" Tanoshii screamed at himself.  
  
"Leave me be you demon!" Tears came rushing out off his eyes, "You have caused me to kill the greatest thing in my life!"  
  
"You fool! You will kill use both!"  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
"What the hell?" Harial squinted against the white light that cracked out of Tanoshii's body.  
  
'Now Harial, Now!' A soft voice whispered in his ear on the wind.  
  
Harial's eyes flashed white and two swords materialized in his hands.  
  
'Now!'  
  
Harial leaped into the air and placed the two blades together. White light shot of the swords and trailed behind them as his feet landed on Tanoshii's chest and the swords ripped through his body.  
  
Tanoshii screamed in agony and another scream sounded, faint but loud enough to e heard. Then silence.  
  
Harial stepped back and on the floor lay a dead looking Tanoshii. Turning around a tear slipped from his eyes at the sight of Mia lying in a small puddle of her own blood.  
  
"Mia?" Walking up to her he dropped the swords in his hands as he kneeled beside her.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" A whisper came from behind him.  
  
Turning around Harial saw Cye attempting to pick himself off the ground, but failing miserably.  
  
"Don't move Torrent. You are too weak at this moment. You will all need a good long rest," Harial looked down at Mia, he caught a small movement from her lip, "Mia?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Mia, please little one, speak to me. Show me a sign that you will live... Please."  
  
No reply came. Harial's head dropped to his chest and Mia's cold body feel from his arms.  
  
"No!" Tears streaked down his face and seeped into his wrinkles in agony. "What have I done to you my child? What...have...I...done?"   
  
A small harsh breath filled Harial's ears, turning around he saw Tanoshii... Terry moving ever so slightly.  
  
"My goodness." Sage struggled up and over to Terry's mutilated body.  
  
"Whe- where," Terry coughed and blood splattered from his mouth.  
  
"Where is...she?" Another cough.  
  
Sage said nothing, just stared at him in horror.  
  
Harial stood and walked over to them carrying Mia's lifeless body in his arms.  
  
"My..." Another spasms of coughs over took his body. You could hear the sounds  
  
of ripping skin and tearing organs as he coughed more and more.  
  
"What have I done... My love..." Tears feel from his eyes on onto the floor,  
  
mixing with blood.  
  
"Do not worry young man. It is not your fault." Harial looked down at him.  
  
"Can I at least hold her hand?" Coughs came through his nose as Terry closed his mouth.  
  
A cold breeze blew through the cave bringing snow in with it. Harial laid Mia's body down beside Terry.  
  
The Ronin's stood in their sub-armors as they watched Terry move his tall lacerated body towards Mia. Standing in shock at the thought of Mia, their best friend, the women that helped them with the Dynasty, the kind person who gave them room and board for free and never complained about the mess, dead. It so much to even think that thought. Every time one of them swallowed it felt as though their whole body would be vomited out.  
  
Figures entwined, Terry sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
Another cold breeze swept through the cave, freezing all tears, even those from silver eyes.  
  
A woman's heart is a vast ocean, be careful when it brews.  
  
For she is delicate and can break, so hold her close and tenderly.  
  
She has the power to create, control, and destroy.  
  
She holds the power of the swords...  
  
And...  
  
Though dull it may be...  
  
The pain...  
  
Is still...  
  
Great...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thank you all so much for reading this. Sorry it took so long to get the last revised one out, I kinda forgot, hehe.  
  
I'm taking a poll!!!  
  
Who likes musicals?   
  
-Lady Dragon Heart 


End file.
